


Ocean Eyes

by klxncx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, college party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klxncx/pseuds/klxncx
Summary: Lance is a marine biology major and Keith is an astronomy major. Their dorm rooms get mixed up and are forced to room together.





	Ocean Eyes

**Narrator POV**

"Come on Lance what's not to like about college?" Pidge exclaimed.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were sitting in the food court eating their lunch and discussing how soon they were moving into dorms.

"The mysterious people in your classes, the strange and weird roommates, I guess I’m just not up for it," Lance chuckled as he looked around.

He spotted a cute, raven-haired boy behind the counter at Subway.

He felt his cheeks glow bright and was completely flushed bright pink.

"Something’s caught your eye?" Pidge says as they nudge Lance, snapping him out of his staring fit.

"Huh?!? Oh nothing,"

Hunk looked over at where Lance had been staring and saw the raven-haired boy, "Oh boy, That's not nothing."

Lance needed to snap out of it, FAST. He got up and pushed in his chair "I'm going to go use the bathroom.”

**Lance POV**

I walked over into the bathrooms and stood in front of the mirror staring at myself trying to comprehend my thoughts.

Am I gay? I can’t be. Growing up I fell for girl after girl not even thinking for a split second about a guy. Maybe I just hadn’t met the RIGHT guy, but the way the raven-haired boy made me feel wasn't explainable.

I looked at my body; at every imperfection, blemish, scar, sign of weakness and fear. I begin to tear up while staring at myself, hating every inch of my own body.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard a voice, and snapped out of it.

I looked over, but couldn’t see who it was completely.

I chuckled, “Yeah, doing great" Showing the fakest smile possible.

I felt sudden pressure on my shoulder and looked up.

"What’s wrong?" I had recognized that face.

The sharp jawline, piercing yet soft eyes, toned arms and chest, and that raven hair.

It was the boy from Subway I had stared at for at least 5 minutes.

"Um hello?!?" I blush, realizing I had been staring for quite a while, “What is there something on my face?" He looks into the mirror but sees nothing.

I let out a big sigh, "Sorry, I’m doing fine now can you leave me the fuck alone?" I don't know what had gotten into me but I knew I needed to be alone. 

I harshly swipe his firm yet soft hand off my shoulder and walk out of of the bathrooms without another word.

 


End file.
